The purpose of this study is to recruit, screen, assess, and enroll 12 experienced hallucinogen users, who are otherwise currently medically and psychiatrically healthy. Perform (static) MR imaging of subjects' brains; obtain MR spectroscopy and functional imaging of baseline and during intoxication with various doses of DMT or psilocybin or placebo.